Día de las madres
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Es el día de las madres y StarLord solo puede pensar en su mamá, pero todos sus pensamientos lo llevan a recuerdos de su niñez con una persona en especial. Y no, no es su difunta madre.


Día de las madres*

Había llegado el tan esperado día para todas las progenitoras, el día de las madres, ciertamente era un festividad que solo se le acreditaba a las mujeres en el planeta tierra, pero Peter al ser medio terrano, se le había inculcado esa celebración pero con el paso del tiempo no le hallo el sentido festejarla desde que era niño.

Su madre había muerto.

De hecho, ese bastardo del que se hacía llamar su "padre" la había matado, lo que decía nunca fue un delirio por el tumor que sufría su madre, decía la verdad mientras moría postrada en esa cama por culpa de ese imbécil que le había instalado el cáncer en su cuerpo.

La extrañaba mucho.

Por eso, desde que fue secuestrado y su madre muerta, no le vio sentido seguir festejando el día de las madres, lo único que podía hacer era recordarla, amar las canciones que le heredo y siempre tenerla en su corazón, y así lo hizo. No volvió a festejar el día de las madres.

El día del padre era otra cosa.

El de pequeño jamás conoció a su padre y no saben lo agradecido que está ahora por eso, pero el si llego a festejarlo; Yondu era un ser cruel pero paternal, si se metía en problemas, le reprochaba cuan idiota era por eso y le daba una lección, pero lo cuidaba a la distancia y le daba lo que quería, él es su padre, nadie cambiaria eso. Una vez llego a ver a Ego como su padre, pero eso no duro más de un día, le alegra se sobremanera saber que ese bastardo está muerto, porque como decía Yondu, 'el habrá podido ser su padre, pero él es su muchacho".

Por eso no tiene problemas con el día del padre, Yondu es su padre.

Cuando le pregunto a sus compañeros sobre el día de las madres, nadie supo que era eso, así que después de una explicación, todos le contestaron que al igual que él, no tenían una madre a la cual festejarla.

La madre de Drax al igual que la suya está muerta, y también le parecía una tontería su festividad. Rocket no sabe si su madre sigue viva y francamente no le gustaría que lo viera como es ahora. Groot ya no tiene madre ni padre, ni siquiera pueblo, es el último de su raza. Mantis no le encontraba un propósito a eso, ya que ella no había nacido de otro ser. Gamora es huérfana al igual que Nebula, así que ambas pasarían el día como hermanas.

Y el…no sabe qué hacer.

No tiene madre y le sería un insulto a Yondu festejarlo bajo esa excusa. Así que no tenía que hacer, estaba la opción de pasar ese día por alto como las otras festividades, pero no podía; algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacer algo, que había alguien…pero no sabe quién.

Suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, esa corazonada que sentía no era por nada, pero seguía sin saber que hacer; veía como sus compañeros se alistaban para partir, hace poco habían arribado a un planeta para suministrarse de recursos mientras él se quedaba a custodiar la nave. Gamora haría las compras junto con Nebula por el día de hermanas (la chica robótica fue llevada casi a rastras), Groot acompañaría a Rocket por nuevas piezas para idear más armar y bombas, todo lo que le gustaba al pequeño armamentista, Drax iría a un bar a beber con Mantis que lo seguía para evitar que termine en una pelea.

Y por eso se quedaría solo.

Solo en el día de las madres, sin tener una madre a la cual festejarla.

Cerró los ojos escuchando el movimiento de sus compañeros mientras recordaba a su madre. Ella siempre fue tan dulce, tan amable y fuerte. Lo crio sola lo poco que estuvo con ella, jamás olvidaría su cariño cuando lo arropaba para dormir y le contaba cuentos de las estrellas y la galaxia…

 _Flash Back:_

 _No podía dormir, estaba en una nave que lo había secuestrado hace poco más de dos mes, se acostumbró un poco a lo que pasaba, ya no tenía a nadie, de milagro no lo habían matado y había aprendido que podía refugiarse un poco en ese extraño ser de piel azul con una cosa roja en la cabeza, aunque aún no podía confiar del todo. Si alguien lo molestaba o intimidaba, siempre podría salir corriendo tras Yondu para que lo protegiera._

 _Pero esta vez no podía sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo para dormir. Yondu había salido junto con otros de sus subordinados a una entrega que tenía que hacer, por lo que se quedó solo con una parte de la tripulación que lo veían como al plato principal del menú. No podía sentirse bien. Se ocultó aún más bajo la sabana que lo cubría del frio sentado en su cama, su habitación estaba al lado de la del capitán, pero sin Yondu no podía asegurar que nadie le haría daño en la nave. Sollozo su suerte._

 _Sus sentidos se pusieron aún más alerta cuando escucho el rechinido de su puerta que le indicaba que alguien había entrado, comenzó a temblar, no quería ser devorado._

 _-¿Peter?-pregunto una voz suave pero masculina._

 _El menor dejo de temblar un poco, era la mano derecha de Yondu, Kraglin. Escucho sus pasos acercarse y el colchón se hundió a su derecha indicando que el hombre se había sentado a su lado, le retiraron la sabana de la cara._

 _El devastador le miraba interrogante y le dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a sonreírle a niños._

 _-No puedo dormir.-dijo bajito esperando no recibir un regaño o mal trato. Solo hubo silencio._

 _Kraglin pareció meditar mientras miraba a la nada, después de unos segundos empujo suavemente el pecho del menor para recostarlo en la cama y le cubrió con la sabana del pecho a los pies, se aseguró de que estuviera bien arropado y se aclaró la garganta para hablar bajo la sorprendida y extraña mirada de Peter._

 _-Bueno, entonces te contare una historia.-procedió a mirarlo de frente mientras hacía movimientos con las manos para darle "vida" a la historia.-Existe una estrella llamada Protonita, es de un inusual color morado con destellos azules y estalla cada 10 años irradiando un aura blanca. Una vez un joven con sueños tan altos como los tuyos fue en busca de esa estrella para guardarla en una caja y entregársela a su persona especial, su madre; entonces se embarcó en una nave…_

 _El pequeño que se pensaba completamente humano escuchaba atento maravillándose de lo que escuchaba hasta que eventualmente se quedó dormido, con el devastador velando su sueño._

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Peter abrió los ojos extrañado por recordar eso, Kraglin fue la segunda persona en arroparlo y contarle cuentos, la primera fue su madre, Yondu nunca lo hizo porque decía que lo haría débil. Después de esa noche, el devastador lo arropo unas cuantas veces, no tan seguido porque Yondu le hubiera reprochado y Kraglin le tenía cierta rivalidad al protegido de su capitán, pero mentiría si dijera que eso no lo calmo, esa noche durmió tan a gusto.

Soltó una sonrisa al aire, su mamá además de arroparlo y contarle cuentos, también se destacó por su buena cocina, hasta llego a sugerirle que fuera cocinera y la había hecho sonrojar y emocionar por eso, sus pasteles siempre fueron los mejores, más que cocinera, hubiera sido repostera…

 _Flash Back:_

 _Miraba horrorizado el plato que estaba frente a el sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sentía el sudor frio recorrerle la cien, juraba por todas las estrellas que el contenido del plato se había movido, trago duro mirando a su lado a un serio Yondu con una ceja alzada._

 _-Eso no se comerá solo, así que come.-le ordeno señalando el plato con una extraña masa violeta brillosa._

 _El menor sostenía en su mano derecha una cuchara y portaba una servilleta de tela en su pecho en caso de que se manchara. El capitán había llegado junto con Kraglin hace 2 minutos poniéndole el plato delante y le ordeno que lo comiera después de asegurarle que llevaba muerto 2 horas y no intentaría atacarlo. No podía comer eso._

 _-Pero…no quiero.-frunció el ceño al presenciar que la masa se movió otra vez._

 _-No me interesa. Te lo comes o te como.-amenazo Yondu entrecerrando los ojos. El xandariano detrás de él asintió a lo dicho por su capitán, pero no se veía del todo convencido ya que también había visto a la masa moverse._

 _Peter volvió a mirarlos con la esperanza de que no lo obligaran a comerse esa extraña cosa. Yondu estaba por decirle algo al menor pero escucho el comunicado de uno de los pilotos que lo llamaba resonando en los alta voces; suspiro dejando el tema por la paz indicándole a su compañero que se asegurara de que Quill ingiriera la "comida" antes de retirarse de la habitación._

 _El humano y xandariano quedaron solos en la cocina viendo al misterioso plato derramar un líquido verde. No pudo soportarlo más. El hombre se dirigió a una de las gavetas de la cocina y volvió poco después con unos panquesitos de distintos sabores que dejo en frente del menor después de retirarle el horrible plato._

 _-Ni siquiera yo comería eso.-justifico ante la mirada de Peter. El menor levanto las cejas sorprendido y solamente procedió a comerse los panquesitos…estaban deliciosos…ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a comerlos con ahínco._

 _El adulto lo miraba de reojo mientras desechaba el misterioso plato de Quill en la basura._

 _-¿Te gustan?-pregunto recibiendo la afirmación del niño con las mejillas manchadas de chocolate.-Yo los hice. La cocina terrana no es tan mala después de todo.-murmuro lo último con una sonrisa de lado._

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Ladeo la cabeza confundido por recordar otra cosa que a su parecer no venía al caso con sus pensamientos; bueno, estaba pensando en la repostería de su madre y termino recordando la del compañero de Yondu, debía admitir que ese hombre cocinaba muy bien, igual a su madre o un poquito mejor, pero nunca diría en voz alta que era mejor que su madre.

Bueno, los cuentos y la cocina no eran lo único bueno de su mamá, ella también tenía esa cualidad que ninguna otra madre de la tierra tenía, lo comprendía. Muchos hijos decían que sus mamas no los entendían pero ella siempre supo lo que pensaba y se divertían juntos a raíz de eso, eran como una sola mente…

 _Flash Back:_

 _Un joven Peter miraba a la distancia a varias familias divertirse en algo que era muy similar a un parque de diversiones en su planeta. Varias especies jugaban en las atracciones con sus primogénitos y comían golosinas de extravagantes colores que creía podían derretirle el estómago si él lo consumía._

 _Habían arribado a la capital de un planeta para hacer una entrega y suministrarse de bienes, además de despilfarrar el dinero que conseguían por el trabajo realizado. Quill miraba con cierta envidia la familiaridad que había en los habitantes de ese planeta, ellos tenían familia y él estaba solo, los devastadores eran más como sus amigos, no familia, pues la mayoría aun querían comérselo._

 _-Iré a la entrega, piérdete unas horas y no dejes que te lastimen, me meterías en problemas si eres comido.-menciono el capitán antes de retirarse de su lado y dejarlo a su suerte ya que todos se habían ido a beber o comprar cosas inútiles._

 _El menor palpo su bolsillo donde tenía un poco de dinero que le había dado Yondu ayer para que se intoxicara con alguna comida de ese planeta, palabras textuales del hombre azul. Bien podía ir y divertirse solo en el parque de atracciones pero sabía que no lo dejarían subirse solo si es que alcanzaba a subirse, un terrano era muy vendido en la galaxia. Frunció el ceño enojado, no podía hacer nada._

 _-¿Por qué no te has ido?-escucho que le preguntaban. Peter se dio vuelta para ver al xandariano guardando su comunicador y viéndole interrogante._

 _-Por nada.-decidió evitar la pregunta, tal vez podía volver a la nave y escuchar su lista de música._

 _Kraglin frunció ligeramente el ceño, no podía dejar al chico ahí solo, y sabía que tenía una razón por la cual no se había movido de su lugar pero no sabía que, suspiro cansado y se paró junto al menor para darse cuenta de lo que quería el terrano. Sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza, claro, seguía siendo un niño._

 _-Muévete, mocoso.-el xandariano le empujo suavemente el hombro para incitarlo a caminar. Quill lo siguió extrañado pero su mirada cambio a una de felicidad al ver que se dirigían al parque._

 _-¿Subiremos a los juegos?-pregunto mirando por arriba de su hombro al hombre que miraba desinteresado al frente._

 _-Sí. Eso es lo que quieres.-afirmo restándole importancia al asunto._

 _Peter se sorprendió que se diera cuenta, nadie en estos meses se habían percatado de lo que quería si no lo decía, ni siquiera Yondu, pero Kraglin parecía pensar lo mismo que él, como si lo comprendiera. Sonrió diciéndose que no pensara mucho en eso._

 _Esa tarde fue una de las más divertidas en la joven vida de Peter Quill._

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Vaya, volvió a relacionar sus pensamientos con Kraglin, y hasta este punto ya no le parecía extraño. Su madre siempre lo comprendió y de una misteriosa manera también el xandariano, así que nunca se le hizo extraño que el previera todos sus "estúpidos" movimientos, palabras del adulto, no suyas.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más caracterizaba a su madre fue que lo amaba, lo protegía de los peligros y siempre se preocupaba por él. No era el clásico amor que le dabas a cualquiera, era el amor de madre, ese amor cálido que no volvió a sentir…

 _Flash Back:_

 _Corría lo más que podía, ¿Por qué?, podían preguntárselo al gigante bansher de 4 metros que se arrastraba velozmente detrás de él. Por eso corría. Fue una idea estúpida quitarle su gema a un bansher, lo reconocía, pero si los otros devastadores habían podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué el no?, así que lo intento mientras la bestia dormía y termino siendo perseguido por esa cosa después de que se hubiera tropezado con uno de sus miembros._

 _Era un joven estúpido y prontamente muerto._

 _Claro que sentía miedo al ver prácticamente su muerte en los oscuros ojos del bansher, jamás debió de sentir envidia ni aceptar el reto de unos alcohólicos devastadores, a esos desgraciados se les hacía divertido verlo en peligro por eso ninguno de ellos había salido en su rescate, lo miraban cómodamente desde la nave._

 _-Carajo.-dijo sintiendo a la bestia aún más cerca y se estaba cansando de correr, sus piernas le fallarían en poco. Acelero con sus últimas fuerzas al sacarle la vuelta a una roca que solo lo llevo al final del camino y posiblemente su vida, un peñasco._

 _Estaba acorralado._

 _Ahora si tenía que rezarle a cualquier dios. El basher abrió sus grandes fauces y emitió el rugido más aterrador que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Iba a morir aquí y ahora, cerró los ojos esperando lo que sea, a su agitada cabeza solo podía llegar un nombre, no era Yondu, era…_

 _-¡AHH!-abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese familiar grito._

 _El bansher dejo de moverse lentamente hasta caer sobre el suelo haciendo temblar todo lo que estuviera cerca; Quill se sacudió por el temblor en el suelo y cayó de espaldas por el peñasco en una caída libre. Antes de perder todo de vista, observo a Kraglin encima del bansher con dos enormes cuchillas en el lomo de la bestia y mirándolo aterrado._

 _-¡PETER!-escucho el grito antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar su final._

 _Final que nunca llego._

 _En menos de un segundo la mano que lo sostenía por el brazo que evito su muerte, lo subió de nuevo para terminar frente aun aterrado xandariano que lo tomaba por los hombros. Ni siquiera presto atención a los insultos proferidos a su persona por un molesto devastador que lo amenazaba con permitir que el capitán se lo comiera; solo podía ver a Kraglin manchado con la sangre del bansher gritándole antes de suspirar con alivio y envolverlo en sus brazos._

 _-Mocoso idiota…-murmuro el adulto sin soltarlo. Peter se permitió sollozar._

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Si, esa vez vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, Yondu no lo había rescatado porque estaba en un asunto importante dentro de la nave y ningún tripulante le había avisado de que estaba en peligro, solo Kraglin salió en su rescate al verlo acorralado cuando fue a ver el alboroto y las risas que emitían sus compañeros devastadores.

Todos sus pensamientos de alguna manera terminaban relacionados con recuerdos diferentes, todos giraban en torno a…

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones al sentirse iluminado.

Se levantó de golpe dándose cuenta que sus compañeros se habían retirado hace poco. Bien, tenía un par de llamadas que hacer, sonrió como un niño de ocho antes de tomar su intercomunicado a una persona en específico.

Este sería el mejor día de las madres.

* * *

2 horas después, todos se encontraban de regreso en el milano y se sorprendieron al ver decorada la sala de estar de la nave, habían adornos de figuras sobre papel de colores que colgaban de todas partes y la mesa tenía una mantel blanco cubriéndola, estaban muchos platos en lo largo de ella con cubiertos y un hermoso pastel en medio con la palabra "Felicidades". Eso era extraño.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Gamora a un emocionado StarLord que colgaba las ultimas decoraciones en una de las paredes. Nebula le susurro un "Está loco" a lo cual la de piel verde le dio la razón.

-Es el día de las madres. Así que lo festejare.-les dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron interrogante para que consiguiente Rocket soltara una carcajada y todos lo miraran.

-No me digas. ¿Y quién es la madre?, ¿tu?-volvió a reír ganándose que sus compañeros se mordieran los labios para no reír también.

-Que gracioso.-murmuro con fastidio el terrano pero se le olvido de inmediato.-No es para mí. No solo se les festeja a las madres de sangre, de hecho en estos tiempos tampoco tiene que ser mujer, existen las relaciones entre el mismo género y yo le festejare a…

De repente la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos. Por ella ingreso Yondu que cargaba un paquete pequeño, después de él entro Kraglin que se veía tan confundido como los demás integrantes de los Guardianes, excepto Quill que se alegró aún más con su llegada y fue directo a Yondu.

-Dime que lo trajiste.-le pidió el terrano al capitán de los devastadores que solo torció la boca y le entrego el paquete que cargaba.

-Claro que sí, muchacho. Pero sigo diciéndote que te golpeara.-aseguro antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

Peter les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento porque tenía un comunicado que hacer. Minutos después todos estaban sentados después de saludarse comentando lo poco que sabían entre ellos de lo que estaba pasando. Kraglin era el más confundido de todos, hace poco más de 2 horas se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente entre los cálidos brazos de su pareja que lo despertó después de recibir una llamada que no logro escuchar por intentar reconciliar el sueño, Yondu lo obligo a vestirse y le dijo que irían a comprar algo que necesitaba Quill para después ir al milano; no reprocho nada y solo le hizo caso al capitán.

-Bueno, como sabrán: es el día de las madres, una festividad de mi planeta en donde los hijos festejan a sus madres, aunque en estos tiempos en la tierra han surgido parejas del mismo sexo que adoptan hijos y celebran el día del padre, también está la opción del día de las madres, y como considero a Yondu como mi padre y Kraglin es su pareja…-el xandariano se sonrojo ligeramente por esa mención de su relación con el capitán, Yondu le miro de reojo divertido porque ya sabía a lo que quería llegar su muchacho.-…lo que quiero decir es esto.

StarLord saco una cajita de regalo del paquete que le entrego Yondu y se posiciono al lado de Kraglin que confundido también se levantó y le planto frente.

-Siempre me has cuidado aunque lo niegues. Me contabas cuentos sobre las estrellas y me arropabas cuando me sentía solo; me dabas algo comestible y me encubrías cuando Yondu preguntaba si lo comía todo, cocinas excelente; me comprendes y la diversión siempre está presente cuando estoy a tu lado; me protegías aunque no quieras reconocerlo y me salvaste en más de una ocasión, te quiero y me quieres.-el capitán del milano le entrego la cajita azul de regalo.-Yondu siempre será mi padre, también te veo como un padre, pero no igual a él, te quiero de diferente manera por cómo eres y me has cuidado, como a una madre. Lo que digo es: … _Feliz día de las madres, Kraglin_.

Todo quedo en silencio esperando algún movimiento del terrano o el xandariano, que Quill dijera que es una broma o que Kraglin le insultara por la broma, pero todo seguía en silencio y Peter sentía angustia, no sabía que haría o diría la pareja de su figura paterna, realmente esperaba una aceptación de su parte.

Ante todo pronóstico: El devastador le dio un golpe en la mejilla a StarLord.

Yondu sonrió, sabía que pasaría esto, así como también sabía lo que pasaría después de eso. Kraglin abrazo al terrano, después de golpearlo le susurro un "gracias" que solo fue audible para el humano, Peter sonrió y permitió que el otro inspeccionara su regalo: una cadena de un material raro pero hermoso en la galaxia, tenía un dije de dos cuchillas cruzadas con una estrella en el medio y una inscripción en la parte trasera que decía "Te quiero".

El mayor sonrió ligeramente recordando todos los momentos que hasta ahora había vivido con el muchacho. También lo quiere, como a un hijo.

Porque madre puede ser más de una, no tiene que ser bilógica, ni si quiera mujer. Si le preguntan a StarLord sobre su padre, te contestara "Yondu", si le preguntas por su madre, te dirá "Kraglin", si le preguntas por su familia, te dirá Los guardianes de la galaxia".


End file.
